profil3fandomcom-20200215-history
The New BMCM Rules
It was a normal day when... Out of the blue Yuval and Goatfry decided to make these new rules We're putting in some new rules and it's really important that you follow them all to the letter. I swung this one by Yuval and he confirmed them as good plans. Supermen123 said: "ya." 1. Firstly, all blogs are now illegal. No blogs will be made ever again. They're so overatted anyway o_o We don't need them. No need. 2. You are all being limited. Yuval feels like theres just too much spam now days. No more than 1 thread every day, and no more than 10 posts per day.. It's rediculous how much ya'll talk. Srsly. That said, everyone must record their post number at the bottom of the post. Posts must therefore look something like this: Heck said: "...thats what she said o_o; 1/10" Failure to do so leads to a warning. 3 Warnings will lead to your being expelled. What the hell is this stupid frame for?! ^ 3. BMCM becomes a paid service in exactly 2 weeks. No we don't mean money. You just have to actually contribute something. One quality comic per week AT LEAST. Exceptions may be made if you're sick or something. However, we WILL MONITOR THIS and if you're slacking, we'll warn you, give you a week, and then bootbootboot! 4. All comics made by any comic maker in this group must include a small stamp saying "Made in BMCM". We're brainstorming on what exactly the stamp will say/look like. In the mean time, just put a little note at the bottom of your comics. 5. And last, this is Basil Market COMIC MAKERS! No more pictures, no more art, no more crap. If it's not got speech bubbles in panels, it's not a comic and we don't wanna see that crap. EDIT: 6. No nicknames are allowed. It alienates newer members who do not know the nicknames and confuses all members as they ask for help. If you continue to use names other than the Profil3-ID's, we will warn you. After 3 warnings, you will be expelled from the group. Very Strict. Isn't it? Zap's Interpretation of the New Rules We're putting in some new rules and it's really important that you follow them all to the letter. I swung this one by Yuval and he confirmed them as good plans. Supermen123 said: "ya." 1. YOU DO NOT MAKE FUCKING BLOGS IN BMCM 2. SERIOUSLY. YOU DO NOT FUCKING MAKE BLOGS 2 1/2. You are all limited to 10 posts a day because I can and it's free. Heck said: "...thats what she said o_o; 1/10" Failure to do so leads to a warning. 3 Warnings will lead to you BEING ANALLY RAPED BY A TEQUILA BOTTLE 3. YOU MUST POST AT LEAST ONE COMIC A WEEK, MISS A WEEK, AND I STEAL A TESTICLE FROM YOU. 4. THERE WILL BE A HUGE STAMP ON YOUR COMIC 5. And last, this is Basil Market COMIC MAKERS! No more pictures, no more art, no more crap. If it's not got speech bubbles in panels, it's not a comic and we don't wanna see that crap. If you have a problem with that. GO SIT ON A DILDO >_> EDIT: 6. Nicknames lululululul ARE THE SECKS 7. OUR POOL IS CLOSED 8.RESPECT MY AUTHORITY BITCH" A comic based on the New Rules Category:BMCM